My Bloody Valentine
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Based off the song by Good Charlotte. Dark Ace loves Piper, and he won't let Aerrow get in the way. DAxP implied AxP Warning! Character Death.


Oh my love please don't cry,

Lil'Pup: This doesn't have anything to do with my other DAxP stories. I just heard this song and decide to write a fan fiction about it. I don't own Storm Hawks and 'My Bloody Valentine' belongs to Good Charlotte.

--

_Oh my love please don't cry,_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life._

He couldn't take it anymore, seeing the woman of his dreams with that child who called himself a sky knight. There was only one man good enough for Piper, and that was him.

_I ripped out his throat,_

_And called you on the telephone to…_

_Take off my disguise,_

_Just in time to hear you cry when you…_

_You mourn the death of you Bloody Valentine,_

_The night he died,_

_You mourned the death of your Bloody Valentine_

_Singing…_

The Dark Ace was back on his ship, his armor stained with blood from his previous deeds. He grabbed his radio, and turned it until he found the Condor's radio.

"Hello," a cracked voice answered.

He knew that it was Piper and he growled at the pain Aerrow caused.

When Piper started crying, he said, _"Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life."_

"Wh… who is this," Piper asked in a croaked voice.

_"I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right," _the Dark Ace continued, _"All I know is that I love you tonight." _He hung up, and then headed back to his skimmer.

_There was police and flashing lights,_

_The rain came down so hard that night._

The Sky Knight Council was looking around, trying to find any clues as to who the Storm Hawks leaders killer was.

"They'll never stop me," Dark Ace said standing in the pouring rain, "Even if they find out it was me, it's already to late."

_And the headlines read "a lover died"_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find,_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine,_

_The night he died,_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine,_

_One last time._

When they couldn't find anything they all left.

"That poor girl," one man said referring to Piper, "She's so young and she lost her lover."

Dark Ace gritted his teeth angrily; how dare they call that pathetic excuse for a sky knight her lover? He wasn't even worthy of kissing the ground she walked on.

_Singing, oh, my love please don't cry,_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life._

_I don't know much at all,_

_I don't know wrong from right,  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

The Dark Ace rode on his skimmer, but stopped when he saw a girl with midnight blue hair crying under a tree_. _He got off and started walking towards her saying only one thing, "Piper…"

The girls head shot up in surprise, and then she glared angrily at the Dark Ace. But the only thing he could think of was how beautiful she looked soaked with rain. When he was close enough, he knelled down in front of Piper and looked her in the eyes.

"Admit it," Piper spat, "You're the one who killed Aerrow!"

_He dropped you off I followed him home,_

_Then I stood outside his bedroom window,_

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do,_

_What I know I had to do cause I'm so in love with you!_

"Yes it was me," the Dark Ace admitted, "But only because I couldn't stand seeing him with you."

Piper stared at him, her eyes filled with fear and confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I love you," he said simply before trying to kiss her.

She slapped him across the face, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're not making any sense," Piper cried before burying her face in her knees.

Dark Ace took his chance and embraced Piper, "I love you so much, I couldn't stand the way he looked at you. His eyes filled with love and adoration. I knew he wanted you, and I couldn't handle it."

Piper continued to cry, but then she realized who was holding her and what he was saying, and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me you monster," Piper screamed getting ready to run. But before she could Dark Ace hit her on the back of her head with his sword handle.

The Dark Ace picked Piper up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Brings his lips to her ear he said, "_Oh, my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight."_

_-- _


End file.
